


Swan Lake

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Crankiplier [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its a mobile game, M/M, Medieval AU, Prince Ethan, So please be nice to it, Swan Lake - Freeform, Swan Mark, but they get out of it bc they think logically, but who cares its a oneshot, i put effort into this, i spend like 3 days on this, inspired by Dress Up! Time Princess, swan lake AU, this got like a thousand plotpoints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Prince Ethan Darling Nestor is heir to the throne, and needs to marry royalty.But when he goes to the Swan Lake, he finds out a secret about his best friend.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS TOOK LONG
> 
> I put way more effort into this then i usually do so please be nice!  
> Hugely inspired by the story Swan Lake, from the mobile game Dress Up! Time Princess  
> and its also not proofread whoops
> 
> Words: 4072 (My longest shot ever)  
> Time: in total i worked on this 3 days
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly apriciated!

This was a really boring book.

Ethan sighed and flipped the page, scanning across it. Miss Marilyn had lend it to him, some story about a queen and how she basically ran her kingdom into the ground. 

Miss Marilyn was the tutor of Prince Ethan Darling Nestor, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Utheria. 

Ethan's father, King Aldred, was a kind man. A long time ago he was lonely, and so sought out the lands in search of something to fill his heart. Many women tried, but he didnt feel anything. Not until he found his son.

When he held the baby, he instantly fell in love. The lady at the orphanage told him that the mother had rushed in, covered with blood. She hadn't said anything other than that her name was Annie, and that she wanted them to care for her child. After, she died on the doorstep of blood loss.

The king had adopted the child in no time, and named it Ethan. As a king, he was very busy, and so he hired a tutor for his beloved son. Miss Marilyn was an exceptionally learned noblewoman, and also a distant relative of the King’s. She accepted the job immediately, and overtime became like a mother to Ethan.

Speaking of-

“Ethan dear, won't you come? Your father has a surprise for you!”

The woman walked into the Prince’s chambers. Her dress was basic for richer women to wear that day and age, the maroon fabric flowing at her steps. Her naturally brown hair was fading to grey, and it was put up in a braided bun atop of her head. She smiled sweetly at the boy, the birth mark on the corner of her mouth clearly visible. Ethan always thought Miss Marilyn was beautiful for her age, which was a lot older than anyone would ever guess.

“Actually, Miss Marilyn… I was wondering if I could go out to the Swan Lake again.” Ethan replied with a smile.

The Swan Lake was a magical looking lake in the forest behind the castle. There was a group of swan that lived in that lake, as well as a lot of other creatures Ethan had come to recognize. He even had his best friend there.

-=-=-=-

Crying, the 14 year old prince ran into the forest. He didn’t look back to the castle, and ignored Miss Marilyn calling his name. He didn't want to go back. Not right now, right now he just wanted to cry. Just to let his emotions out. At this point, he’d practically forgotten what started the flow of tears, but no force could stop it. So he ran.

Our Ethan had made his way well into the forest, as he tripped over a large rock. He fell face first into the dirt near a clearing, and lifted his head up to look at his surroundings. Where was he? He had never been in this part of the forest.

He slowly got up, but fell over almost immediately. A large scrape could be seen across his knee, bleeding only a little. The boy winced in pain and tried to pull himself up again, succeeding with great difficulty.

He wobbled towards the lake he saw, making a cup with his hands and scooping up some of the water for him to drink. It had become quite late, and the sun was already setting. Having no idea on how to get home, he opened his eyes with a sigh. Only to be face to face with a Swan.

He flinched back in surprise, and instinctively used his arm to shield himself. The swan stayed quiet and in place. Its feathers were pitch black, and eyes shimmered as they stared back at him. Not yet finding a reason to be scared, Ethan leaned back in to examine the animal closer.

“Your feathers are black...” He whispered, not wanting to scare it away. Somehow, it seemed to understand and nodded its head. Mesmerized, He raised his and and tried to lean in, but winced back again after a sharp sting from his leg.

The Swan looked at the leg, and put its wing around it. Ethan was mildly scared and confused by how this seemingly wild animal could not only understand him, but was somehow also comfortable enough to touch him, but it wasn't scary for him either. There was something oddly comforting about the Swan.

The swan then flapped its wings and flew up, cawing at the prince. He stared back at it, eyebrows furrowed together. “I'm sorry to have infiltrated your home, but i can't walk. I hurt my knee really bad.”

The swan flew back down into the water, and cawed at him. He smiled sadly, and looked up to the sky. The moon was starting to make its way into the night, as a few stars shone up above. It was getting late, and the prince had no idea how to get home.

“Dark as the deepest night...” Ethan mumbled, turning his gaze back towards the swan. “Mr. Midnight.” He smiled, happy with the name. The swan squawked.

Yawning, he solved over to a tree and leant against it, closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Midnight...” He mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

When the young prince awoke, he was incredibly confused. Not only had his knee been bandaged and didn't hurt anymore, but he was also laying at the edge of the forest, near the castle. He looked around in a panic, trying to make any sense of this, when he saw the swan flying a little more into the forest. His eyes widened.

“Did you…?” Ethan said. The swan squawked again, and started to fly away.  
“Thank you! I will come visit you tomorrow!” Ethan had called out after it, before rushing back into the palace.

-=-=-=-

That was about 4 years ago. Since then, he had been visiting the Swan Lake for as often as he could. Midnight became like his best friend, and Miss Marilyn knew that too.

“Oh no, you absolutely can’t today. Your father wanted to tell you there are 6 suitors coming for your Aging Ceremony! I told you you're going to have to marry soon.” She said, in a sad tone. Ethan scoffed.

He's turning 18 in a week, and then he would have to choose a princess he’d want to marry. It wasn't even for any peace treaties or anything, his Father explained to him it was purely because of adequate. Not to mention the fact he didn't even like princesses.

“Miss Marilyn, i will not get married just because im turning a certain age.” He stood up, and faced her. “I want to fall in love! I want to be able to look at a person and feel butterflies in my stomach! And i want them to love me, too!” He pleaded. The older woman took his hands in her own, as she put a hand on his cheek.

“Oh, my poor child… I’m afraid I cannot help you with this. It's simply something that must be done.” She released him, and turned to open the door, making sure the prince. was following her. “Come now. Let’s go to his Majesty.” Begrudgingly, Ethan mumbled something, and trailed behind her through the palace corridors.

-=-=-=-

Ethan Sighed, walking into the forest with his bow and arrow, as well as a swarm of 6 princesses following his trail. They were all gushing about how “Cute” he was and how “Handsome” it was from him to personally hunt their dinner.

He had gone to his father, and the king explained that there were 6 different princesses from 6 different kingdoms coming. Urethra was a big kingdom, and a peaceful one at that, so at least Ethan didn't have to have an arranged marriage for peace. He could choose his future queen, they just had to be one of the six girls.

They arrived, and they were about what he expected. All different, but all young and pretty girls who gushed over everything. Not that he was judging, he didn't even know them. Which is why it was so uncomfortable to think of them as his potential wife.

After a lot of awkward small talk, the King suggested that they should go to the forest, to hun dinner for themselves. Ethan immediately disagreed, he didnt even know how to hunt nor did he want to kill his friends and eat them. But his dad just laughed and practically shoved him outside with the girls.

But under no circumstance did our prince want to do this. The creatures in the forest were his friends, and he barely had any hunting experience. His old friends Tybolt had gone hunting with him maybe once or twice before he went away to Riftux, but those times he’d only stood and watched.

They arrived at one of the biggest parts of the forest, the well known Swan Lake. Ethan had dreaded this moment, most of his friends came here to meet up. One of the suitors would definitely point at an animal he knew and tell him to kill it.

Then he spotted Midnight, his feathers pitch black and posture big and proud. As he sighted the human, he moved towards him, until he realized one of the many girls standing behind him saw the swan.

“Prince Ethan! That one! Shoot that one!” Her shrill voice yelled, as she pointed her finger at it excitedly. “In the Kingdom of Eroban, Swan is a beloved delicacy! Oh, won't you please get it for me?” She fluttered her eyelashes, giving her best puppy eyes. 

No. No way, thought Ethan. No matter who asked him, he wasnt about to shoot his best friend.

“I-I, uh, I can't!’ He quickly said, as he saw her eyes turn from pleading to extremely annoyed with just a couple of words. “Why not? I thought we came here so you could catch us some food!”

Ethan stuttered. “W-well, you see, uhm….” Swallowing, he shot a panicked glance to his swan friend, who seemed just as worried as he was. “The swans here are… Very aggressive! Yes, if i were to shoot them, they’d attack us! I wouldn't want to endanger one of you… beautiful young ladies...”

The last part got out kinda difficult, but it had to be believable somehow. The Princess’s frown turned into a smile, as she sighed dreamily. Another girl wasn't having it though.

“I'm not afraid of some Swans!” She yelled, stepping forward and rudely grabbing the bow from Ethan’s hands. “Let’s get some dinner, the Lirynian way!” She aimed the bow forward, arrow between her fingers.

Ethan wanted to shout at her to stop it, to not hurt his friend, but she’d already let go. He could only watch as the arrow pierced into the swan’s right wing, as he heard it screeching in pain. Frightened by the injury of their leader, the other swans flapped their wings and started to scream too. 

“HELP! HELP, THE SWANS ARE ATTACKING US!” The suitors yelled, running out of the forest exit. Even more alarmed then he was before, Ethan rushed towards his friend.

“Midnight!” He cried. “Midnight, are you okay?”  
The swan had stopped with screaming and flailing, and swam over to our prince. As night began to fall, the moonlight shimmered in the eyes of the beast. He raised his healthy wing up to Ethan, and put it over his arm like he had done many times before.

“I'm not even the one hurt, yet you're still comforting me...” The prince said, his eyes sad. The swan seemed to understand and nodded its head, when he quickly looked up at the sky. The moon was shimmering by the lake, illuminating the forest. Panicked, He flapped his wings, trying to fly away. It screeched, as a bright light started to shine.

Ethan stared in wonder. Why was his friend glowing? What the hell was happening?

Eventually, the light died down. And all that was left was a man, bleeding out of his arm.

His clothes were dirty and teared, but looked fancy enough. His long-ish hair was a mess, bitch black like Midnight’s feather. His skin was tinted, some rashes and scars littering his arms. His face had a little stubble, and his dark brown eyes held sadness and pain.

“W-who are you?!” Ethan asked the man, terrified. He glanced at his form and saw the bleeding arm, an arrow stuck in the wound. “Midnight…?”

The man chuckled, but winced in pain. His hand was holding the injured arm, as he looked up to the other.

“Please don't be afraid, Ethan. Yes, i’m Midnight...” The man (Midnight?) said, before coughing slightly. Shaking his head, the prince shifted so he could reach the other’s arm better. “Wait- let me help you...”

The man mumbled a quiet ‘Thank You’ as Ethan started to bandage the arm with a ribbon from his attire. He cleared his throat. “Who are you? You look like a prince… How did you get here?”

The man sucked the air through his teeth in pain as Ethan quickly removed the arrow and tightly wrapped the ribbon around his arm. Taking a deep breath, he started talking.

“I was a prince, long ago. My name is Mark. Years ago, my home was attacked by the Owl wizard. He cursed me to be a swan in daytime, and left me here. In this lake.” He frowned, sadness in his eyes. “My kingdom, however, did not survive. And I have no hope of breaking the spell, either.”

Ethan felt his heart break for his best friend. It must've been so tough for him. That's why he always looked so… emotional. Like sadness had completely overtook him. He used to tease him about being a ‘Swan with a past’, but now that he knew, he felt really bad.

He finished the bandaging, and color returned to Mark’s face as he carefully pulled back the arm and took another big breath. “This curse makes me able to turn into my human form at night, but transform again at the first crack of dawn.” He said, looking at the other.

“There had to be a way to reverse this spell! Where is this sorcerer now?” Ethan asked. He wasn't gonna stand for some wizard ruining his best friend’s life, or hurt any other kingdoms. He was going to hunt him down.

“I don't know, he came back here a few weeks ago, but never stays long in one place.” Mark said. “And there is a way to break the curse...” He watched as Ethan’s face lit up. “But it isn't something that's easily accomplished.”

“So there IS a way! I knew it! I knew the sorcerer must've had a weakness!” The younger prince replied, happily. He stroked his chin in thought. “Perhaps I could get father and his mages to deal with him, or maybe there's a way to take his magic from him...”

Mark shook his head viciously. “No. You can't do that. His power is far greater than any magics or witchcraft user can imagine. Defeating him would be impossible.” He swallowed, and looked aside. “To break the curse, we have to...”

“What?”

“The only way to break the curse is for me to marry someone.”

Ethan stared back at him, eyes wide with surprise. “Get married..? That wasn't what i was expecting at all.” The Swan Prince nodded his head.

“Marriage, in wizardry, is the combining of two souls. Magic can’t transfer over to a soul unless it had been hit directly when the original spell was cast, so if i were to marry the magics of the curse would detach from my soul and in extend, my body.” He lowered his gaze in sadness. “But who would marry a man who turns into a swan during the day?”

Ethan hesitated, but grabbed his hands, making the man’s face turn upwards to stare into his eyes. “I believe you can find someone who loves you for who you are. And breaking this curse is way easier than I first anticipated! I thought we’d have to sacrifice someone or something.” He said, giggling a bit. A smile appeared on Mark's face.

“So tell me, Swan Prince. Is there anyone you fancy? I will do my best to bring them here!”

Mark shook his head, like he couldn't believe it, and smiled sadly. “Ethan...”

“What?” He asked. “I would have thought you’d be happier to turn back to normal! Or is there no one you currently like? That would make things a little more difficult...”

“No, no. There is someone I like.”

“Who are they?”

“...He’s right in front of me.”

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Right in front of you? How could they be-”

Oh.

“A-are you…?”

Mark smiled. “Yes. I'm talking about you, Ethan. Ever since we met, I could not take my eyes off of you and your beautiful smile. After my curse, I had nothing to live for. But then I met you, and you lit up my world. It quelled my hatred for the sun, and replaced it by love. For you.”

Ethan, for what felt like the 20th time this evening, was hit by a brick. Of Course, he was flattered. And the prince was definitely good looking. But if this was his friend, did he feel the same? And what would happen with his curse? What about both of their families, did he even have any relatives left?

Dumbfounded, he couldn't seem to form any words. “I… I-I-”

Mark shook his head. “Don't be burdened by my love, nor feel the need to give me a response. There are more important things going on right now then my feelings. The love I feel for you will always be a source of happiness for me.”

Ethan felt his heart swell, as he placed his hands over his chest. “Mark...” The young prince had never known of the feelings. Like marriage, he had never given love much thought-

Wait.

“I have the perfect plan to break the curse!” He shouted out. Mark seemed surprised, but a hopeful expression soon appeared on his (quite handsome, Ethan would say) features. “You do? What are you suggesting?”

“Let us get engaged at myAging Ceremony! I have no interest in marrying any of the other Princesses, and Father won't mind as long as i tell him you're a prince!” Ethan’s excited smile turned a bit softer, as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “If i were to get engaged, i’d want it to be to you, Mark.”

He seemed to hesitate though. “Ethan, you know this isn't something you can just say out of the blue… Could that really work..?”

He nodded, a determined expression in his eyes. “I am serious about this. This is a way to save both of our lives. Swan Prince Mark, Will you please attend my Aging Ceremony?”

There's no response. The drawn out silence makes Ethan worried, as Mark stays still. The only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the two princes, until he finally met the younger’s gaze in a loving expression, his cheeks dusted red.

“It would be an honor, Prince Ethan.”

-=-=-=-

It's the day of the ceremony.

Ethan had been welcoming guests and receiving gifts from suitors all night. But the sun had set about an hour ago, and Mark was yet to be seen. His father walked up to him, grinning ear to ear.

”I can't believe my little boy has grown up so fast!” He chuckled, patting him roughly on the back. “How are you enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” He smiled, and handed him a beautiful crystal glass filled with wine.

Ethan gratefully accepted it, and took a small sip. He went to a lot of fancy parties, but even still he hated the taste of alcohol. “I am father, thank you.” He smiled. The king chugged half of his own glass with ease, before speaking up again.

“And what about that special friend you mentioned? I have yet to see him arrive. I wouldn't want any young lady breaking your heart, my boy!” He laughed, as the other let out a breathy giggle in response. A frown covered his face, and he stared at grand doors

“He will come, father. I trust him.”

As if summoned by his words, the doors creaked open and a figure stepped into the ballroom. He was not tall per se, but taller than Ethan. He seemed to have cleaned up, as his black 

His eyes seemed to land on Ethan, who gave him a little wave. Practically lighting up with happiness, he made his way over to him and his father. The king looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and his son turned towards him.

“Father,” He started, a giddy smile on his face at the sight of the prince. “This is my friend, Prince Mark. From the kingdom of- of…?” Ethan shot a questioning glance to his friend, who smiled. “The kingdom of Ephia.” He bowed. “It's an honor to meet you, your majesty.”

The king chucked loudly. “As well, my boy! Ephia is a long way from here!” He raised his eyebrow at Ethan, a smile still on his face. “This is your special friend? I must say, I'm impressed. I've never heard you talk about him before.” 

The prince shot a somewhat panicked glance to the other, before continuing to talk to his father. ”Yeah well, i wanted to say to you father, before we announce it to anyone else that this-” 

The words got stuck in his throat. Saying it out loud to his father, suddenly made everything… really real. Was this a good plan? Would it be good for the kingdom? Would it break the curse? He felt someone grab his hand, and intertwine their fingers. He looked up to meet Mark’s reassuring gaze, and the weight on his chest was lifted ever so slightly. He swallowed.

“This is the person i want to marry.”

The swan prince gave a squeeze in his hand, as Ethan saw his fathers eyes light up in surprise.

“Well, i certainly did not expect that! But if you are happy with him, my son, I'm sure he will make a wonderful husband.” He smiled, and the young prince let out the breath he was holding. There were small droplets of tears in his eyes. “Thank you, father!”

The man laughed. “Now go on, go dance with your fiance!” he said, as he practically shoved the couple onto the dancefloor.

Mark turned towards his new future husband, and bowed, extending his arm towards him. “Well, May i have this dance, Prince Ethan?”

He giggled, and took the hand with a smile. “Of Course you can, you big dumb truck.”

And so they danced. And Ethan loved it. 

The way they waltzed to the music, loud and beautiful. The sounds of violins, Cello’s, and various other instruments filling the big ballroom. His hand on his partners arm, their other hands having their fingers intertwined. The other couples of noblemen and women dancing around them, it all made him feel light headed.

“I can't believe we did it.” He breathed, too which the other chuckled. Looking up, Ethan met his gaze. And although it was hidden by the shadows from the big chandelier, his gleaming eyes and stunning smile were enough to give him away.

“Did what, my prince?” He grinned, as he took another pace of the dance. Ethan was extremely glad his dad had him have dance lessons when he was younger, otherwise he would have tripped over his two left feet by now. And he didn't want to waste a chance of looking into the other prince’s beautiful brown eyes.

“We did it! We got engaged! Your curse is going to be broken, we’re going to be happy!” He smiled, watching as his partner shook his head and laughed. “I was never unhappy. Every Time you visited me at the Swan Lake, I was happy.” he told him.

“You make me happy.”

Ethan stopped with moving his feet, but kept his hands in place. Quickly, he leant in and presses a small kiss on the others lips. Mark was caught off guard, but the smaller subtracted before he could react.

“As you do me, my Swan Prince”

**Author's Note:**

> In the story this is inspired by, the Swan Prince's evil twin comes and fucks shit up but i didnt know who would be evil so i didnt do it lmao  
> if you have idea's request them and maybe ill do them!


End file.
